Technical Field
The present invention relates to a side airbag device.
Related Art
An airbag device is known with an airbag bag body of a single bag body that inflates and deploys over a region from a seat back lower portion of a seated occupant to a headrest side portion (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-051557 (Patent Document 1)). An airbag device is also known including a side airbag that is sectioned into a rear bag section in which an inflator is disposed, and a front bag section supplied with gas from the rear bag section through a communication opening (see International Publication (WO) No. 2014/013822 (Patent Document 2)).